


Shakespearrean sonets

by The_High_Warlock_of_Germany_Soraja_Bane



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_High_Warlock_of_Germany_Soraja_Bane/pseuds/The_High_Warlock_of_Germany_Soraja_Bane
Summary: Just a collection of poems I have written about Harry Potter characters





	Shakespearrean sonets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Like I said in the description. Just a few poems in Shakespearean sonnet style about our fav characters. You can also make suggestions for characters^^

Why those obsidians staring at me? A look of a snake, ready to seduce, The urge is there to go, as far to flee, A twitching mouth as if he is amused, Black long hair that should be made by beauty, Greasy it's instead, like made out of oil, Loyal to fullfill his shamefull duty, A shine of a white doe, seems so loyal, Mysterious creature could be his name, Inside a frightened crow accepting death, Inside regret a feeling of shame, Doing his last act till his final breath, A dark cloak swinging in the lonely wind, Till orbs full of love forever be dimmed.


End file.
